


May 19th 2012

by Stydia_Martinski



Series: Girl Next Door [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Prom Night, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stydia_Martinski/pseuds/Stydia_Martinski
Summary: Stiles and Lydia lose their virginities to each other on prom night.





	May 19th 2012

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene from my fic "Girl Next Door" that I am posting separately. Un-beta'd.

As soon as they got out of the hotel prom was being hosted at, they ran to the Jeep hand in hand. He opened the passenger door for her as he always did, waiting for her to get in fully before gently shutting the door and running to the driver’s side. They held hands on the middle consul the whole drive back to his house. 

 

They barely made it into the house before she pressed him against the front door. She kissed him eagerly. He wrapped his hands around the back of her head and tangled his fingers into her hair so he could angle her head and kiss her deeper. It was agonizingly slow, she grabbed the collar of his shirt to puller her down closer to her lips. When she pulled away for air, their lips were red and swollen. She grabbed his hands and led him upstairs to his room. “Are you sure about this Lydia? I know we said we would wait, because I know you didn’t want to be the clich é girl who loses her virginity on prom night.” He asked from behind her on the steps.

 

“I’m one-hundred percent sure about this Stiles, we have been dating for 5 months and have been best friends since we were six. I don’t want to wait any longer, and there is no one else I would rather do this with.” She opened the door to his bedroom and walked in with him following closely behind her. She turned around to face him near the bed when she shut the door. “I love you.”

 

He stood in shock at what she said, he thought he was dreaming. “What did you just say?” His voice cracked.

 

She took a step closer to him, closing some of the distance between them. She unzipped the side of her dress letting it hit the floor, and when she was standing in front of him in only a matching white lace bra and panty set he let out a choked groan. “I said, I love you Stiles Stilinski. I love you with all of my heart, and I’m pretty sure I have for a while now.”

 

He was the one to fully close the distance between them. He cradled her head in his hands when he reached her. “I love you too.” He bent down to kiss her lightly before pulling away to speak again. “I love you so much.” She was the one to lean up and kiss him this time.

 

“It’s a little unfair that you have so many clothes on, and I don’t.” She walked him backwards until the mattress was hitting the back of his knees.

 

“That can be fixed.” He smiled as she helped him unbutton his shirt. When his shirt was off all the way, she stared for a moment. Her eyes grazed his body up and down, she was a little surprised how in shape he was considering his eating habits. Her eyes fell from his chest down to his happy trail. She reached her hand out to trace it, following it down to the waist of his pants. He watched her with intent eyes as she undid his belt and helped him out of his pants.

 

“Much better.” She said when she was satisfied with his lack of clothes. She pushed on his chest slightly until he sat down on the mattress. She climbed onto his lap, straddling him. He leaned back onto his elbows and moved backwards up the bed so their full bodies were on the bed. 

 

They sat there for a moment, just admiring each other. He ran his fingers gently through her auburn locks. “You’re so beautiful.” It made her blush, but he didn’t see much of it before he pulled her bottom lip between his. He ran his hands up and down her sides and back slowly, memorizing every part of her. She got impatient and took his hands in hers and guided them to her breasts. He paused there for a moment before he lightly squeezed them through the lace. She sighed at the pressure.

 

He traced the lace with his hands, until they reach the clasp, undoing it quickly. He slowly dragged the right strap down her shoulder, kissing the skin there as he went. He did the same with the left one, and when he was done, she tossed the material to the floor with their other clothes. 

 

She let out a small whimper when his mouth latched onto her left nipple. When she looked down at him, he was staring at her with wide eyes and blown pupils. She wrapped her fingers in his hair, and her nipple left his mouth with a pop as he moved onto the right one. Her hips twitched slightly against him when his teeth scraped her nipple, he let out a low groan on her breast. She felt him harden more against her. “Stiles. I don’t know how much more of this I can take.” She said between pants. She ground her hips again, in desperate need of friction.

 

“Lydia, if you keep that up I don’t know how long I’ll last.” He grasped her hips to steady her. 

 

“Well then do something about it.” She said with a smirk.

 

He laid all the way back, and she leaned forward with him to chase his lips. He dragged his hands down her body, squeezing her ass when he reached it. She moved her hips again. “Jesus Lydia.” He wrapped his arm around her back so he could flip them over. He kissed her once before moving down her jaw and to her neck. She arched up when his teeth grazed her pulse point. Her hands tightened in his hair when he found the sensitive spot behind her ear. 

 

He leaned back on his knees and looked down at her for a moment , taking her in. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life. He put his hands on her hips, resting on the white lace that was the only piece of clothing left on her body. He met her eyes, silently asking for permission, she nodded. When his fingers were hooked into the waistband, she lifted her hips to make it easier for him to pull the material off. He let out a choked noise that made her smile when he felt how damp the lace was. 

 

He was hovering over her before kissing her, it was all teeth and tongue. He slid his hand slowly down her stomach. “Fuck.” Was all he muttered when his hand finally met her throbbing center. Her hips arched up at the touch of his hand. His long fingers spread her folds and found her clit. They were soon rubbing across her entrance, teasing her. “Jesus Lyds, you’re so wet.” She felt his hot breath on her ear when he mumbled to her. 

 

Her body was a little shocked by the intrusion when he slipped his index finger into her. She tightened around it a few times. She let out a gasp when the nail of his thumb grazed her clit. Her hips soon created a rhythm as he thrust his finger in and out of her. When she grew more needy, he added his middle finger. Their rhythm slowed slightly as she got used to the extra size. She felt herself coming closer to the edge, but he was going too slow to push her over the edge. “Stiles. I need you.” it came out as a whine. 

 

“I know Lyds, but I don’t want to hurt you.” He added a third finger, but it wasn’t enough.

 

“It’s not enough, I need you inside me now.  _ Please _ .” She didn’t care that it sounded like she was begging because she was so close to the edge, and she needed release.

 

“Okay.” He kissed her gently before he reached over in his bedside table to search for a condom. She smiled when he pulled out an unopened box. “Sorry,” he said as he opened the box and grabbed one out. She helped him out of his boxers and was pleasantly surprised at his size, as he tore the wrapper open with his teeth. He fumbled slightly as he tried to slide it on. When he finally got it on, they laid back down and he positioned himself between her legs. “Are you sure about this?” He asked one last time.

 

“Yes Stiles. I want this, I need this. I need you.” She reached up behind his head to drag him down for a kiss. He kissed her slowly and gently as he slowly pushed into her. Once he was fully sheathed, he looked her in the eyes to make sure she wasn’t hurt.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked quietly, nervousness flooding his voice.

 

“Yes, but it would be way better if you moved.” She smiled at the shade of red his cheeks turned.

 

“Okay, I can manage that.” He pulled out slightly before pushing back in slowly. “I really don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“You won’t Stiles. I trust you. We’ll go slow, okay?” He nodded his head at her question. 

 

It took a little time for her body to adjust to his size, but when it did, she was telling him to go faster. She felt the fire low in her belly build up again. When she told him she was close, he moved his hand between their bodies to rub her clit. He adjusted his hips to hit her at a different angle and she gasped. It only took a few more thrusts for her to come moaning his name. He fell a few thrusts after with her warm and clenching around him.

 

He pulled out of her slowly, making sure not to hurt her. After he tied the condom and threw it into the trash, he turned back to face her. He grabbed her by the cheeks and kissed her gently. “Was it okay?”

 

“It was amazing. I still love you, I may even love you a little more now that I know what you’re truly capable of.” She smiled into his chest as he pulled her in tightly for a hug. “You need to stop doubting yourself so much.”

 

“I’ll try, just for you.” He kissed the top of her head. They fell asleep like this. Wrapped up in each others’ naked bodies.


End file.
